The present invention is related to a desk lamp and more particularly to the one in which the lamp holder can be conveniently adjusted in all directions.
In the variety of conventional desk lamps, the projection angle of a lamp is generally adjusted by means of connecting rods, i.e. the change of angular position of a lamp is confined to the moving range of the associated connecting rods.